Honest Trailer
'''Honest Trailers '''is a weekly comedy series that satirizes and parodies movies and TV show trailers. The two-time Emmy-losing series is produced by Screen Junkies YouTube channel. The flagship series was created in 2012 by Andy Signore and Brett Weiner. The current narrator for "Honest Trailers" is Jon Bailey, who took over from Gannon Nickell in late-2012. The current team of libcuck SJW writers consists of Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. Despite appearances, Honest Trailers are not the product of one amateur guy living in his mother's basement. There's an entire professional company behind them. They have fancy offices in Beverly Hills and everything. Honest. Honest Trailers has been nominated for the Emmy for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series' twice, in 2016 and 2017. It lost both times. At the 2017 Streamys Awards, Honest Trailers was nominated for Best Writing and won Best Collaboration for their 'Logan Feat. Deadpool' trailer featuring Ryan Reynolds. Any fool can see their previous collaboration with Reynolds in the 'Deadpool' trailer was superior, but who cares? An award is an award. Style The series mimics the style of trailers popular in the 1980s and 1990s and uses parody voice-over narration to satirize the film or TV subject. The series points out plot-holes, mistakes and pokes fun at cast and crew. The goal of the trailer is not to describe the plot in detail or nitpick details only a super-fan would understand. Rather, it is designed to reflect how a typical audience member might interpret a film. Honest Trailers typically start with the broadest comments about a film's genre or the director's career and then get progressively more specific, culminating in an alternate title. Each trailer ends with a 'Starring' section where the actors are given silly names - mostly bad puns and pop culture references so obscure that sometimes even the writers need them explained. Jon Bailey's voice-over persona is referred to as 'Epic Voice Guy' and has become a character in his own right. 'Epic Voice Guy' had a difficult childhood and often displays an intense appreciation for the male form but is not ready to come out as gay. Even though Bailey is a talented voice actor who can do many voices, even small changes to his style of narration provoke a flood of angry comments upset that Jon has been "replaced." Previous narrator, Gannon Nickell, has returned to Honest Trailers for special occasions, for example to provide contrasting narration for the highly divisive Star Wars films 'The Force Awakens' and 'The Last Jedi.' Now that 'The Last Jedi' has been briefly mentioned on this page, please feel free to ignore everything else written here and talk about that at length in the comment section below. Production Honest Trailer videos are uploaded to YouTube on Tuesdays. Honest Trailers is the highest-viewed series on the Screen Junkies channel by such a wide margin that you'd be forgiven for not realizing the channel produces anything else. The subjects of the videos are primarily blockbuster films and popular short run TV series. Videos are usually released to coincide with the theatrical release of a related film or a films' release on home video. The writers have stated they are given more creativity license for one out of every four Honest Trailers, which often results in more eclectic choices, such as Showgirls. Although each trailer begins with screenshots of viewer comments requesting which film the series should tackle next, the schedule of trailers is worked out months in advance. Also, who'd want to read YouTube comments? Those things are vile. A common misconception is that the series is ubiquitously negative about all films. However, certain films are praised, for example Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Die Hard. The highest viewed Honest Trailer is Titanic, which is one of the first produced. Screen Junkies runs 'Fan Appreciation Month' each January where they allow viewers to directly vote on which movie they should make a trailer for. In 2018, this resulted in Transformers 5 getting the most votes. This punishing choice tells you all you need to know about the typical Honest Trailers viewer. Also in 2018, Screen Junkies ran a fundraiser for the charity Women in Film where they offered one $10,000 donor the reward of picking any Honest Trailer they wanted. The Screen Junkies team did not think anyone would actually take them up on this offer, however an extremely generous sadist donated $10k and requested an Honest Trailer for all 55 years of Doctor Who. If you think that's cruel, just wait until you hear about the options she considered but ultimately rejected. Or you could just type "worse than A Serbian Film" into Google for yourself. Libcuck Agenda Honest Trailers has a reputation for being SJW libcuck propaganda. However, the tone of Honest Trailers has evolved dramatically over the years. Many of the early trailers are overtly misogynist, including The Notebook and Les Miserables which both include jokes that the only reason why a man would watch either movie is to get his girlfriend to put out. The trailer for The Avengers joked that women didn't like superhero films, while the trailer for Twilight lablled Twilight fans as girls too stupid for The Hunger Games. An early recurring joke was to mention whether a film contained boobs in the starring section. Several early trailers also turned being gay into a punchline, for example The Matrix and Skyfall. The Skyfall example is particularly egregious because the "joke" entailed adding comedic music and voice-over narration claiming the villain "tries to turn Bond gay" to a scene where the villain threatens to rape James Bond. The writers of Honest Trailers have expressed regret for being too mean in the early trailers. Later Honest Trailers are more in keeping with libcuck agenda, for example calling out the lack of Black Widow action figures during Avengers: Age of Ultron, criticizing the toxic power dynamic of men romantically pursuing female subordinates in Love, Actually, and deriding Blade Runner for depicting a rape scene as romantic seduction. That's not how consent works. Despite their vocal support for diversity, the current Honest Trailers writing team is made up entirely of Straight White Guys. Honest Trailers Commentaries Each Honest Trailer is accompanied by an 'Honest Trailer Commentary' video where the writers offer additional thoughts on the film not clever enough to make it into the actual trailer, dissect their jokes in excruciating detail, say 'ALAN!' a lot and reveal jokes that were cut from the final trailer because they weren't that funny. It sounds painful, but it's actually pretty entertaining. ALAN!Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies